Life
by thkq1997
Summary: Short story of Mary Katherine [ One- Shot ]


** Life**

She was born on a sunny day, wind flew through the suburban making the trees dances, and the bird join in on the harmony of nature, the sound of the waving tree, the noisiness of the sun's ray, and the cheer of her parents.

It was a pleasant day indeed, she was beautiful, and she is the only beautiful thing in their marriage, Bomba was a scientist, who only tension is to find something new, something unknown to mankind, like new chemistry, or new substance, but instead, he was finding something about '' Little people hiding in the forest''.

And life just goes on.

His wife is moving out of their lovely house in the middle of the forest, she can't stand it any longer, he didn't care about her, why should she cares about him?, they had a daughter, and she wished if she were born, she could draw him out from whatever he's doing, to take care of his beloved family.

But his families are only magnifying glass, or samples on the table.

And he didn't even notice when his family already gone.

And a note sticking on the fridge

And that was the last time in her childhood Mary Katherine saw her dad.

She grew up, days after days, growing up without a father is hard, to be lack of companionship of a man who she doesn't very know much about, in her childhood memories, she can only remember he's playing with her with her dog, and holding her in his arm, smiling down at her, his little angel.

Angel or not, he is not here with her anymore

And he didn't even call

Growing up without a father, make a lots of burden, imagine when you come to school, and your ''friends'' found out that you don't have a father to love you, to take care of you, they think you are different, and suddenly, you became an attractions to bullying, and harassing.

''Your father doesn't love you''

''He hates you''

And those cruel words just keep running through the back of her mind in the rest of her schooling years, but she didn't care, why would she?

And life was just bitter for her to taste

And it's get bitterer and more painful when she sitting beside her mother, the room was gray, and the air is too heavy to breath, hands in hands, they exchanged some looks, some reminds, and some regrets.

''I Love You'' Was the last thing her mother said to her.

Life is well….life, and you can't do nothing to change the way it is.

Everyone in her age, their only focus were on stuffs like boys or who is more prettier, but Mary Katherine doesn't care, she has to grow up fast in this life, her mother had gone for a few months now, and she have to feed herself, working in a grocery store nearby fit great.

And no one there to call her Kathy anymore, only the sound of loneliness fills the air in her apartment.

Growing up is a part of life.

She buried herself in studies and works, she don't care about her health, only the burdens that's kept her going through all the bitter in life, life was cruel to anyone who can't adapt the way it is, but she managed.

And her name changed to M.K

Kathy was just too childish for her, and she already a grown woman in a body of a 17 years old.

But grown or not, it just loneliness took over her, although she have friends, but sometime, the echo of her voice in her apartment was just too loud.

And she suddenly remembered him, her father.

Who long has been forgotten in somewhere back of her mind

And she tries to connect with him again, loneliness just killing her days by days.

And she in her consciousness, decide to take a taxi to her home, her old home.

And worried that he might not remember her, his little angel

And in shock when she saw her old room again, it never changed

And regret when she knows what her father were looking for is real.

Very Real

And when they discovered love between themselves, between her and her father, they understand each other now, her father has finally taught her one thing and she taught him back something too.

He taught her to believe, if something is not there, doesn't mean is not exist.

And she taught him how to love again, to care about someone again, not to buried himself in finding something anymore, anything he wanted is right here all along.

And M.K, after all Challenges that life gave her, she passed it all, and finally freeing herself from the loneliness, and finding her love.

Love is something hasn't tasted in years, but she loved it anyway, and Nod loved it too.

And life is just sweet to her from that point on.

**A/N : 1****st**** Epic fanfic, not a native American, so yeah, reviews please and I hope you enjoy it, bye now.**


End file.
